The New Girl
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Oliver... New Girl...


**A.N.: So here I am, again, writing a story for my friend Hannah, who enjoys dirty fanfictions. I thought I would make her the main character. Enjoy! And if you don't, that's fine, tell me about it. Thanks!**

**Hannah P.O.V**

He was just standing there, talking to a blonde girl holding a skateboard. She flicked her hair, and as it registered that they were flirting, she punched him, and he fell on the floor. I laughed to myself. I figured it would be weird to just walk over to him, so I walked away, but I felt someone staring at me, I turned around, and I saw him, looking back at me with his perfect brown eyes. I blushed, and then turned away, walking faster than I had been a minute ago, wanting to get away from him, before I embarrassed myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in my mind, I realized I had to get up, that I had to get up, and get dressed, because it was time to start over, again. My father was in the military, and we moved around a lot. I had a few best friends, two of them actually, I loved them a lot, but I only saw them once or twice every few months. My Dad always promised it would be different, that we would stay in the same place for a while, but we never did, he always had to leave, sometimes he left me completely, I had to stay with my brother.

This time though, it would be different, I wanted to make friends, and be the girl people knew, even if I was only here for a few weeks. I got up, and I went to my closet, I pulled out my favorite jeans. They were a dark wash, with holes at the knees that weren't there when I bought them. I grabbed a red halter top, with sequins, and a pair of converse. I threw everything on, and I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I straightened my hair, putting my favorite Yankees hat over it, put on bright red lipstick, and a shiny gloss. When I was ready, I walked out to my car, put on some loud music, and drove to school.

It was weird, like it always was, being in a new place for the first time, but I liked it, I always got a certain rush from it. I went to the main office and grabbed my schedule. The first class I had was biology, I was pretty good at it, and I walked in confidently, handing the slip from the office to my new teacher, whose name was Mr. Hartington. He asked me to introduce myself, so I wouldn't feel awkward.

"Hey. I'm Hannah, I just moved here from New York, I'm a die-hard Yankee fan, I'm a vegetarian, this is the forty second school I've been in since I was four, and I am addicted to fanfiction."

"Well Hannah, you can go sit next to," he paused for a moment, scanning the room, "Oliver. Oliver, would you raise your hand please?" I looked up, and saw the boy from the beach, raising his hand, his mouth open, and his perfect eyes shocked and confused. I moved swiftly and gracefully through the rows of small tables, sitting next to him silently. He was determined to speak to me though.

"Hey, I'm Oliver." He smiled at me, his teeth white, and his shaggy hair moving from in front of his eyes to just off the side of them.

"Hey, I'm Hannah." I batted my eyelashes, hoping he would notice the flirtation, like I said, I was going to be someone here, I refused to be 'the new girl' ever again.

"So, what brings you here?"

"You mean to California? Or school?" I giggled, watching his eyes sparkle.

"Both."

"California because my Dad is in the Military, we move around a lot. School because I'm only sixteen, and I can't move out alone yet." My heart was racing, my blood pounding through my veins, I knew he could hear it, there was something about him, I don't know exactly what it was, but it was making me just the tiniest bit _hot_, and not in a good way.

"Hey, do you wanna eat lunch together?" Sure, sounds great, maybe he liked me back?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An interesting first day of school. Lunch was fine, Oliver's friends were nice, but he was so gorgeous. I did my homework, took a shower, ate dinner, and went upstairs to my room. I kept thinking about him, and somehow, I was in my car, driving on streets that were unfamiliar, I stopped the car in front of a big grey house, I didn't know how, or why I was here, but I looked up, and there he was, staring at me through a curtain. He motioned to me, and I went to the front door. There he was, just standing there, looking at me with a hunger that said much more than "midnight snack."

"Hey Hannah, what are you doing here?" He looked confused, but pleased.

"Honestly Oliver, I have no idea, I was driving, and I stopped here, not for any reason, I just did."

"I'm glad you did, why don't you come inside?"

"Sure, thanks." I walked into his house, which smelled warm, inviting.

"Will your parents mind that I'm here?"

"They're out of town, so its fine." He winked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"That's good, more privacy." I bit my lip, and raised one eyebrow, suggesting something I usually kept to myself, but something about him made me animal like, I just wanted him, and I would have him, whether he liked it or not.

"Do you want a tour?"

"That would be great." I was giggling again. STUPID HORMONES! He showed me the kitchen. The dining room, the sitting room, the bathroom, the guest room, his parent's room, and finally, his room. He opened the door and we stepped inside, the door shut quietly behind us.

"Have a seat." He wanted what I wanted, I could tell, there was only one seat in his room, his bed.

"Thanks." I sat down, he walked towards me, pretending (very obviously) to fall, landing on top of me, knocking me onto my back. He mumbled 'sorry' and tried to get up. Instead I rolled him over, laying on top of him.

"Oliver, I like your shirt, but I think it needs to go." I was whispering, I had him where I wanted him.

"Oh yeah? Well yours needs to come off then too." I obliged, unbuttoning my shirt carefully, moving my fingers slowly, drawing out his wait. Our clothes were soon off, and…it was like BAM SEX!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three weeks since Oliver and I first had sex, and we'd done it every night since then.

One day, I looked at a calendar, noticing the date, how long had it been since I'd gotten my period?

I counted, I was just over a week late.

I was never late.

I was getting scared.

I kept tests and things like that in the bathroom, just in case.

I ran upstairs, and took one.

Ten minutes later I screamed, it was positive…

That couldn't be true.

I would wait a few days, then take it again.

A few days came and went, my period didn't come.

I took another test, and again it was positive.

I called Oliver and told him it was an emergency.

He was over I a half hour, I was sitting on my bed.

He thought I wanted to have sex again.

He was wrong.

He walked to the edge of the bed, he caught sight of my tear stained face, I must have looked horrible.

He took a step closer.

He asked what was wrong.

I just pointed to the test sitting on my bed.

He picked it up, and smiled.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy?" he asked quietly. I nodded, still unable to speak.

A.N.: That was my story. Review please! Thanks-Anna.


End file.
